


Prequel ~ I’ll hurry to you any day.

by SiLkY_3



Series: KRTSK fluff week / Prequel- I’ll hurry to you any day. [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Courtship, Family Fluff, Friends to Lovers, KrTskfluffweek, M/M, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, OC character death., Romantic Fluff, prequel to I'll hurry to any day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-20 12:21:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17022528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SiLkY_3/pseuds/SiLkY_3
Summary: Kuroo, Tsukii fluff week.12/1712/1812/1912/2012/2112/2212/2312/2412/25





	Prequel ~ I’ll hurry to you any day.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Oikawasanniceserve](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oikawasanniceserve/gifts).



> Originally this story was going to be a one shot only but I couldn’t stop thinking about fluff week and Kuroo birthday. Also thanks to Oikawasannicserve for asking and inspiring me to do so. 
> 
> So for the duration of fluff week, this will also be the prequel to I’ll hurry to you any day.
> 
> Please enjoy.

Scarf sharing~

 

If anyone asked them how they actually met. It went a little of something like this. 

 

Tsukki was walking home from school and the first signs of snow came upon the city of Sendai. He was excited for its nearing Christmas and the holidays. But at the moment, his excitement went sour as a gust of chill blissed past him and caused him to freeze and shiver. The eight year boy grumbled to himself as he wished he listened to his mother earlier. 

He could do with his dinosaur patterned scarf that his mother made specially for him. Instantly Tsukki shoulders slumped and his bottom lip jutted out. Hmmis scent changed from happy to sullen. Tsukki wanted his scarf but could not have it til he’s home. Unless Akiteru decides to come walking down this path very moment. Unlikely. 

Tsukki came to realization as he noticed he wasn’t exactly on the same path home. Usually there is a playground before four houses and three more before crossing the road to his own home. It was then he noticed he was on the path towards his best and only friend, Yamaguchi. The young omega must’ve subconsciously took a left turn. Biting his lip again the blonde turned around only to bump into someone who was a little larger than he. 

“Sorry!” Tsukki heard a childish voice.  
“I was running this way when I smelt your scent.” The omega confirmed it was a boy. But what was more, the boy could smell him. It was odd. 

Tsukki straightened out his clothing and put on his best cold stare he could muster for an eight year old.  
“No one can smell me. How can you?” Tsukki demanded but his voice went quiet after he said you. 

Standing before him was a boy with dark hair shaped like a rooster. Cat like eyes, golden brown and cunning. His lips was tilted into a grin, showing off his pearly white teeth. Tsukki took notice of the boys fangs and quickly moved backwards on instinct. The boy was an alpha. He could turn and run to Yamaguchi home before anything bad can happen. 

The boy nose twitched and his smile dropped and he gave the blonde a concern look. 

“Are you lost? You look lost. You’re awfully pale too. You sme-“  
The boy cut himself off and slapped his hand against his nose and mouth.  
“Sorry, sorry.” He exclaimed behind his hand. “I’m Kuroo. Kuroo Tetsurō.”

Tsukki watched the young alpha hand come forth and he sent the boy a skeptical look. He returned it with a sheepish glint. Kuroo waited. 

After a brief few moments, Tsukki eased up and took the older boy hand and shook it. “Tsukishima Kei.”

Kuroo removed his hand from his mouth and smiled brightly. He then removed his scarf and placed it on the blonde boy who smelt really really good. Tsukki protested but Kuroo managed to wound it around the boy neck and ran off down the sidewalk, while waving.

“See you around Tsukki.” Kuroo yelled and rushed off. 

Tsukki face turned red and heated. He then froze and spluttered out, “Tsukishima! My name is Tsukishima.”

Kuro stopped running and glanced back. “Call me Tetsu.” With that said he disappeared behind a wooden picket fence, leaving Tsukki dumbfounded and lost. 

‘Stupid alpha.’

 

 

~

 

Childhood friends ~

 

After the whole fiasco with the scarf, both boys learnt they lived in the same area and became fast friends. Their parents were abit scared and nervous. Being one son is an alpha whom is learning of his importance in this world and the other son, an omega whose place in the world are lower and far fetched. 

It didn’t stop them from spending time together and with there respected friends. Until one day Kuroo came over to the Tsukishima house hold looking sullen. Tsukki was on the brink of tears as he heard the alpha tell him the bad news. 

“My mom passed away. Papa said we have to move back to Tokyo.” Kuroo sniffled as he wipe his eyes. Tsukki bottom lip trembled and tears threaten to spill. That is until Kuroo presented him a gift. “Papa said this belong to my mom. He said I can gift it to someone when I’m older.” 

Tsukki honey colored eyes, stared at the necklace. It was beautifully well crafted for a silver pendant. Hanging off a silver chain was a three dimensional crescent. It was a deep red, almost reminded the blonde of the color blood, but darker. 

Kuroo smiled shyly as he carefully gifted the blonde the jewel. “One day. I’ll find you again and, and I’ll court you like a proper alpha.” 

Tsukki nodded his head frantically and agreed whole heartedly. A little switch went off inside the omega head and he told Kuroo to wait. Ten seconds later he came back in his room with his mother close behind. Kuroo looked confused until he watched the blonde whisper something to his mother who looked concern and then her scent became welcoming . Both children watched as the woman unclasped her necklace and handed it over to her youngest son. She then looked at Kuroo with adoring eyes and paid her respects. 

Tsukki toyed with necklace before he spun around and shoved it in Kuroo face. “Mama says, when I’m old enough and willing to choose to be partnered with my preferred alpha, I am to gift them this.” Tsukki gently reached up towards Kuroo neck and placed it on. He stood back and watched the jade stone tooth rest lightly against his chosen mate. 

Kuroo eyes welled up again and smiled at the omega. “We’ll meet again.” He promised. Tsukki didn’t trust himself to say anything so he nodded his head causing his glasses to slip down his nose. 

 

~

 

Firsts ~

 

Tsukki and his volleyball team stood opposite there opponents early in the morning. He was thankful that his heat came early then scheduled or he’ll missed a meeting of a life time. 

As he stood across Nekoma High school. Tsukki critically looked over the teens one by one, carefully placing notes inside his head and strategize a play by play scenario. 

After the captains and coaches greeted each other and the team said there greetings, everyone moved towards the gym. All but one. 

Kuroo eyes never strayed away from the tall blonde who wore black framed glasses and the Karasuno uniform. His scent came from a memory he thought he’ll never see again. Boy, he could smell how delicious the blonde smelt. Strawberries and cream wrapped around him and tied itself to his own pheromones. 

The pendant that was hidden under his training shirt, thudded lightly against his chest as his heart escalated quickly.  
It was the blonde from his childhood and the one he promised to court him. 

Tsukki eyes moved to meet golden brown and then they widened once he saw who it was that stood a good meter or two away. “K-Kuroo?”

For the first time in seven years, Kuroo second gender purred and gnawed at him to latch on to his chosen mate. Tsukki was in the same boat. 

~

Not long after there brief meeting and clumsy plays, they both managed to see each other before Nekoma had to leave and head back to Tokyo. 

It was also the first time Kuroo officially asked Tsukki if he could make his promise become a reality. 

Tsukki did something unnatural. He kissed the teenager. Hoping the alpha will get the message. 

Kuroo did and his smile was heart warming.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you all for reading!  
> Hoped you enjoyed reading today’s fluff. 
> 
> See you all soon :)


End file.
